Aikatsu Rainbow Stars!
Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! 'is an Aikatsu series that crosses over many ''Aikatsu Stars! ''fanseries', and their ocs. It's set in an alternate universe. Plot ''"I'm going to become the top star! Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! is about to begin!" Tsukino Himeka is an incredibly famous idol from Royal Star Academy. She manages to bring smiles to many, and has inspired many young girls and boys to join the world of Aikatsu. The world of Aikatsu is about to become so much brighter~! Characters See also: List of Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! characters Four Star Academy * |夏川つぼみ}} Voiced by Nakashima Yuki Shy and a daydreamer, Tsubomi loves to sing and dreams of becoming an idol. She joined Four Star Academy to both prove that she isn't just weak to the bullies of her old school and become a top idol. Despite this, she can get very emotional easily and easily distracted by the stuff she likes. However, Tsubomi also has a weak body structure. She's a cute type, who uses the brand 'Violet Rosebud. ' She's also in '''Flower Song Class. * '|幸子でいじい}} Voiced by Yuuki Aoi Daisy is thought of as cool and calm, but really she is cheerful, kind, and never gives up. She also loves donuts, and is also good at sports. However, she got bad grades in elementary school and isn't too good at subjects like math, science, and history. She's a pop type, who uses the brand Courageous Light. She's also in Wind Dance Class. * '|星空ステラ}} Voiced by Fukuen Misato Stella is cheerful, energetic and kind. Even though she isn't too good at non-idol related things, she tries her hardest and never gives up, even if she can be dramatic sometimes. She's a cute type, who uses the brand Hopeful Star. She's also in Bird Theatre Class. * '|奇跡のなつ美}} Voiced by TBA Natsumi is fiery and friendly. She likes working hard and going towards her goals of making a unit that surpasses S4 and bringing happiness to her weak brother. She also is a little tough to get along with because of her passionate personality. Natsumi also looks forward to the future and hopes to reach her dreams. She's a cool type who uses the brand Summer Flare. She's also in Flower Song Class. * '|百合野かな}} Voiced by TBA Kana comes from a refined family that is very traditional. Because of her upbringing, she is very polite, kind, although a bit stubborn. She's a sexy type idol who uses the brand Elegant Flower. '''She's in '''Moon Beauty Class. * '|宮本淳}} Voiced by Koshimizu Ami Jun is a fairly confident person, who tends to exaggerate at times. She can be serious at times, making dark, heavy atmospheres, and she can be hotheaded. She's a pop type, who uses the brand Pastel Dreams. She's in Moon Beauty Class. * '|琴図面雪な}} Voiced by Hanazawa Kana Yukina is a young girl with an extremely shy personality. However, once you get to know her, she can show how kind she is. She's a cute type idol who uses the brand''' Sweet Star. She's in '''Flower Song Class. * '|九条修}} Voiced by TBA Shu is a determined boy who's willing to learn anything, however he can be quite gullible. He's a cool type idol who uses the brand Shiny Numeres Light. * '|ルーズベルト}} Voiced by TBA Roosevelt can be gullible, although he's also kind, and never gives up. However, he can become quite serious at times. His idol type is unknown, although it is known that his brand is Shiny Numeres Light. Royal Star Academy * '|月野ひめか}} Voiced by TBA The current top idol, and headmistress of Royal Star Academy. She's kind, and never gives up, although she's also naïve and tends to push herself for the best possible result. She's a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Stardust Royalty. * '|高橋マリーア}} Voiced by Ueda Reina Maria is an energetic, thoughtful girl who always considers the feelings of others. She's a pop type idol who uses the brand Flower Power. * '|高橋九條}} Voiced by Hino Satoshi Kujou can have a bad temper around some people, however, when he's with his friends he's kind and gives extremely good advice. He's a cool type who uses the brand Surfing Star. Other * '|中野アエル}} Voice by Mizuki Nana Awel is an honest and curious girl. When she performs infront of others without a mask, she gets so nervous that she makes a ton of mistakes, causing her to be pessimistic about herself performing. *'A rich looking girl with pastel pink and pastel blue hair: '''she is a girl who make a cameo appearance in season 1 episode one she is the first to applaud intsubomi first perdormance more about her is unknown there is a chance she will or won't be a a character in Aikatsu Rainbow Stars (spoiler, she will. just not this season. Episode list ''See also: List of Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! episodes Trivia TBA Gallery Main article: Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! / Gallery Aikatsu rainbow stars.png|The logo, created by Lulu Luck aikatsu rainbow stars (EN).png|English version of the logo Aikatsu Rainbow logo.png|Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! renewed logo Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Rainbow Stars! Category:Fan Series Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningSeries Category:Hickmanm Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Aikatsu! Series